The Cats' Story
by BeautifulSilence234
Summary: Cats. You might think their life is so boring. They only eat, drink, play, and take a nap. But, what if it's more than that? A story about the Kuroshitsuji characters in cat forms. WARN : AU not based on manga or anime, female Kitten-Ciel, some parts only consist dialogues *the beginning mostly*, and obviously, they're all cats!


_A/N : At first, it only has dialogues on it, but then...anyway, I own nothing from Kuroshitsuji. This plot is not even _**that**_ creative. To put it simple, I'm bored._

_Enjoy~ I hope..._

_._

_._

_._

**The Cats' Story**

**Chapter 1 : ****The Carelessness of Ciel Phantomhive**

.

.

.

? : (running to the front door) Mom! Dad! It can't be possible, right?!

Mom : What is it, Ciel?

Dad : Yeah, what is it? We're in the middle of something here.

Ciel : Wait a minute! (looking around the room) You guys have a picnic IN a bed room?

Dad : What? It's more healthier anyway and that way we, queen and king of the cats, can have a relaxing day without the voices of "Your majesty" yada yada yada...

Ciel : Seriously? Anywho, Mom! Dad!

Mom & Dad : WHAT!? (both with angry faces)

Ciel : ...

Ciel : ...well, I just wandering if the news around the Kitty-Paws Land is true or not...

Mom : (with a remembering look) Oh yeah! We almost forgot to tell you! Right Vincent?

Vincent (Ciel's Dad) : You bet we did! By the way Ciel, yes it's true. You're going to be engaged with your cat cousin, Claude Faustus.

Ciel : (wearing a shock face) WHAT!?

Rachel (Ciel's Mom) : Oh don't worry Ciel darling. He will make a perfect prince just like in your wildest dreams, right?

Ciel : Are you guys serious? Why from all cats in this beautiful land you chose Claude?

Vincent : Well, firstly it's because he's a prince that's already a friend of ours, secondly, you both already know each other since you're still a kitten, and most of all, you're our only girl in this cat family of ours.

Ciel : ...is this engangement makes you both happy?

Vincent & Rachel : Absolutely.

Ciel : Then I'm happy too! (wearing a fake yet big smile on her face)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciel : Damn! I'm not happy at all, Lizzy! (walking while licking her gray-fur)

Lizzy : Then why did you just say that you were HAPPY back then, mmm? And stop licking your fur while you're walking it's kind of making your fur messy..._again._ (facepalm with her paw while walking as well)

Ciel : Okay, okay! I stopped. Now, as you were saying, yes I DID say that. BUT I can't just said, "I don't want to have an engagement with that weird cat". I'm their only kitten they have from all of those kittens that got stolen thanks to those animal examinators. And I just do what all kids do.

Lizzy : (sighing while rolling her eyes) Let me guess, you just want them to be proud and happy with you, don't you? And you do have a point there. If it's not Prince Claude, then who else will be your husband to be?

Ciel : (Sighing) No one. Because I'm a princess of all felines here, I need to marry someone who is also in my standard level. A prince.

Lizzy : That makes me feel a little better for being just an ordinary kitten. It makes lifes more easier. (Yawning while stretching it's body. You know cats?)

Ciel : Roger that, cousin. (Sigh and then shocked) Wow! What IS that?

Lizzy : Uh, Ciel? I don't think that big shadow like creature over there is a cat at all...

Ciel : Oh really? Then why is it coming here fast, have cat-like ears, furs, tails, and also two pairs of feet, and...

Lizzy : IT'S A DOG! Run Ciel, RUN! (running before Ciel)

Ciel : Huh? Why do I need to run? Nothing is surprisingly danger around here.

Dog : Hound, hound! Why hello there, little kitten. What do you think you're doing mmm?

Ciel : (scared a little and start walking backwards slowly) Well, I-I j-just want t-to walk...home?

Dog : Home? HAH! I don't think so. What kind of a cat are you? Doing something like that in the middle of this fine night.

Ciel : (growl a little) Well sorry but that's what a felline usually do, sir Dog!

Dog : (attack Ciel with his sharp claw and then biting Ciel's hand while crashing her little-kitten body) Now what are you gonna do now, kitten?

Ciel : (her eyes look glassy as if she wants to cry right now and her body look weak) Aww...(her thought : *I can't move a muscle! Oh no! My body look just like a mess! My mom and Dad will get angry at me..._again_. What should I do?*)

**A/N : End of the dialogue only story**

Without thinking anymore, she just do what all cats do. Meowing.

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" cried the cat.

"Hahaha! Noboby will hear your cries, you silky mud. And I'll tell you why I wanted to kill you right now." the dog said while crashing the poor little kitten with all his might.

"Firstly, because you're a cat. And secondly, you just crossed my territory you tresspasser!"

"Stop!" shout someone or something from behind the dog and the little kitten.

"Who are you? Have we met before?" the dog asked while growling and walked away from Ciel to the unknown black cat.

"Who, me? I'm afraid yes. We did meet each other before." Seeing that the dog was quite distracted, the mysterious black cat went to the other side and snatch the little gray-kitten with his teeth, and ran away.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going? Grrr...Hound! Hound!"

The dog continued to bark all night, tired to capture both of the cats. And the red-eyes cat just continued to carry the little princess with his teeth while looking around for some places to be their resting spot.

And they found it.

A small hotel made from lots of boxes made by the cats.

"_Maybe I could rest here tonight, till this kitten wake up of course."_

And with that thought in mind, the black cat started to walk to the main gate of the 'villa-box' and talked to the main-cashier.

"Meow here, meow there~" said the cashier with a smile on his face.

"Meow here, meow there as well, mister..."

"Aberline at your service sire. What can I do for y...OH MY GOD! What happened to your majesty!?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know sire? This kitten you bought here it's the princess of the Kitty-Paws Land. She's Princess Ciel Phantomhive!" stated the hotel-man.

He was shocked at the very least. His brown colored eyes were both wide-opened. The possibility might just because he's a new comer here, or maybe it's just because he just accidentally rescued the famous princess.

With the thought in mind, the black cat just nodded and asked the brown cat in front of him for a room. So not only he can rested himself, he can also take care of the grey cat (that still fainted) beside him as well.

"So, how much will it cost? I hope it's only one fish bone. You see I..."

"It's free."

"...rather poor because I...wait, I beg your pardon?"

"It's free. When I see the look of her, she must be in a quite random battle with some dogs, am I right?"

"Actually, yes that is kind of true."

"Well, that might be the reason you're here in the first place yes?"

"Absolutely. You see, I see these boxes are quite clean rather than the others that located near here and there. So this might the suitable place I suppose." Explained the black cat.

"I see. I see. It's quite dirty around here as you stated, that is why I choose to build a quite small hotel here in the first place. Oh! Enough chattering. I have a nice place for you and especially her majesty."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I see. So you _are_ new here. And I though that you're a commoner here."

"I just moved here...uh, about two weeks ago,I guess. Oh, and thanks for the nice room here, sir. It's quite a place."

And yes it was. Right now, they're in the best room—as the brown cat Aberline stated—in the box-hotel. Although it's still made from box, otherwise it's not called the box-hotel, or villa-box whatsoever, it's a good place for cats.

There are free meals (Aberline said that he always gets free food s nearby from kids) that is unusually a real-cat food. You know? That usually placed in cans or plastic-like thingy? And there's also lot's of blankets, and some cozy pillows. And they're freaking clean! And it also contained a candle. None of the cats know why there's a candle in there in the first place, but it did give a great touch in there.

In other words, that room they were in, is all the cats strike for.

"Ahahaha~ No problem sire. And just call me Aberline. I'm not that fond to be called sir all the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, sir...I mean Aberline. How's the kitten?"

Ciel, who's still with her eyes closed, was put on the pillows. Aberline kept licking her fur so she would be clean in no time. Her wounds were taken care of. So they didn't need to worry about her dying or worst.

"She's fine. All we need to do now is to wait for her to wake up, and then it's gonna be alright. Now, that I think about it, I don't know where does she live!" exclaimed Aberline.

"W-wait. You know her, yet you don't know where's the Palace is?" asked the black cat who were sitting beside Aberline, taking a look at the gray-colored kitten.

"Well, it's not like I'm the member of the Palace. You see, the location of the Palace is _always_ kept secret. Only the royal family know the exact location of it. And besides, as I was saying, just wait 'till she wakes up, will you?" said the brown cat while stretching his body, standing up the way cats do, and walked away.

"Where are you going sir?"

"What? I'm the cashier. I can't just stay here forever. I have some services to do too." Said the cat smiling while he got out from the box, leaving the black cat with the gray kitten in the room-like box.

"Oh well, it is late. Maybe I should go get some rest..."

"Mmm..."

Hearing a little voice behind him, the brown-eyed cat turned around to see the source of voice come from. And he guessed right (obviously).

The kitten woke up.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors, grammar fails, etc. And sorry it's quite OOC. In reality, I hate it when that happens. Anyway, my English sucks I know. That's the reason I wrote this story in the first place, to practice my English.

So, if you found some mistakes, please feel free to tell me by reviewing this story. I don't really get my hopes up that much, but a review is okay. Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
